


Haruhi's Weakness

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Haruhi walks in on the twins having a tickle fight, and gets dragged in herself!
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi & Hitachiin Kaoru
Kudos: 11





	Haruhi's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is from 2015, i'm just backing up all my old fics from tumblr here, i know it's not my best work and i'm not in the fandom anymore, just let me live lmfao

“Hikaru! S-stop it!” Kaoru cried out desperately, squirming beneath his twin. Said twin was straddling Kaoru’s hips, digging his fingers into his ribs underneath his uniform jacket. “The other hosts are gonna be here soon!”

“So? Are you scared they’re gonna see how ticklish you are?” Hikaru teased.

“No! I’m embarrassed for them to see how ticklish you are!” Kaoru managed to get out between giggles, grabbed his brother’s hips and digging all his fingers into them fiercely.

The other Hitachiin twin squealed, falling to the side.

“What’s going on in here?”

Both twins froze, whipping around to see Haruhi standing just inside the door. They looked at each other, then at her, then back at each other with identical, mischievous grins.

“Are you ticklish, Haruhi?” The redheads asked in unison.

Her cheeks flushed and eyes went wide. “No!”

“Really?”

“Because we think-”

“You might be.”

The twins inched closer to her, and just as she tried to make a run for it, Hikaru grabbed her around her small waist, causing her to cry out and kick her legs helplessly.

“We don’t like liars, Haruhi.” Kaoru said innocently, holding his fingers out and looking her up and down, as if scanning her to find her worst spots.

“I’m not lying! Just let me go!” She cried, squirming in Hikaru’s arms as Kaoru got closer, his fingers outstretched and wiggling.

Kaoru’s fingers stopped inches away from her stomach, smirking at the female host.

“Kaoru please do-”

Ten fingers dug into her tummy as two arms held her quite firmly from behind. She burst into bubbly laughter, kicking her legs and squirming in the twin’s hold.

“S-Stop it!” She cried, trying to wiggle her way out of the ginger boy’s hold.

“Never!” Both twins cried, continuing to hold her and tickle her mercilessly.

Their fingers spidered over her belly, sides, armpits, and neck, all of which were sensitive spots.

Haruhi had been tickled a lot when she was younger, by her mother. But after she died, Haruhi’s dad never tried, so she hadn’t been tickled in…roughly ten years. And it seemed she was still just as ticklish now as she was then.

“G-guys, please!” She squealed. “I cahan’t breathe!”

“Actually,” Kaoru began.

“If you can talk,” Hikaru said.

“You can obviously breathe!” The twins finished their sentence in unison.

Twenty fingers dug into her sides and laughter bubbled from her throat.

“What’s going on in here?”

The twins froze, looking up to see the other hosts standing in the doorway of Music Room Three.

“Guys, save me!” Haruhi cried, squirming in the twins grip.

Tamaki spent a good ten minutes screaming at the twins for “touching his little girl inappropriately” while Haruhi caught her breath. Then, another five fawning over how “adorable his little girl was.”

Haruhi rolled her eyes fondly at how dumb her friends could be.

“Well, I guess the twins win.” Kyoya spoke up after a moment.

“Huh?”

“We had a bet placed on who could figure out your weakness first.” He explained.

Haruhi sighed. “You guys are all idiots.”

“Hey!” Hikaru cried. “That’s not very nice.”

“I think Haruhi deserves some punishment for being rude to us!”

“No, not again!”

And soon the music room was filled with the hosts laughter.


End file.
